fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ike
Ike is the legendary Radiant Hero and is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and is one of the most recognizable Fire Emblem characters. He is a very strong Hero who wields the heavy Ragnell weapon with just one hand, able to swing it around skillfully. He became the leader of the Mercenaries following his father's death and led them in battling Daein forces whilst protecting Princess Elincia. Later, they were hired by Gallia's army to combat Begnion. Ike is a headstrong, mighty swordsman who wishes to avenge his father's death by slaying the Black Knight. Appearances Canon ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Ike debuts in this title as the main protagonist, starting out in the Ranger class. In this title, he attempts to restore Crimea to its former glory whilst taking on the county of Daein. In this game, Ike confronts the Black Knight multiple times while traveling with Princess Elincia. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Ike makes a comeback as the main character once more, multiple nations having given respect and recognition to him as a result of his roles in the Mad King's War. Initially searching for the Black Knight, he ditches this task to aid allies to fight Begnion. He starts out in this game as a Hero, having a redone design. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Ike first appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a default character, sporting his look from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He returned later in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U with an upgraded look to match his appearance in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. In both games, Ike is a sluggish yet very powerful swordsman who utilizes Ike in the majority of his attacks. His final smash is Great Aether. Fanon ''Nintendo vs. Capcom Ike appears in the Nintendo and Capcom crossover fighting game ''Nintendo vs. Capcom as a unlockable character. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Ike appears as a downloadable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. They are a lighter heavyweight with a medium size. They have an average speed, above average acceleration, and slightly above average handling and excellent traction. Ike appears in his Radiant Dawn appearance by default, but his Path of Radiance appearance appears as an color variation. Personality Ike is a blunt, pretty straightforward character who's both reliable and trustable. He seems to have somewhat of a distaste for authority, having hated nobles in the past and their lifestyle, having displayed discomfort over being promoted to lord. He tends to not think before he acts however and he can be rather reckless, and sometimes he can be a bit self-loathing even if others think otherwise. It's also noted that Ike is rather glutenous, loving to eat food, being said to prefer spicy meat dishes such as steaks. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Ike is shown as merciless when fighting and has battle quotes that match up his personality pretty well, even if they're never said in his home series. "I fight for my friends" and "prepare yourself" both summarize his character perfectly, as well as "you'll get no sympathy from me". Abilities Ike's highlight is his exceedingly high strength -- he can hold the very heavy Ragnell with just one hand and swing it skillfully in battle. One of his attacks is the Aether move, which seems to have its effects vary from game to game, but it usually consists of two blows; the first drains HP from the target to Ike, and the second penetrates their defenses for a mighty, strong blow. While he's not a very fast character, the amount of damage he can deal with a single swing is absurd, able to fell his opponents easily. He is also very good at dodging opponents' attacks, able to quickly react by stepping to the side. It is noted that Ike becomes slightly stronger for a while after each time he fells a foe. Super Smash Bros. proves Ike's might easily in the way that he can shove away nearly any foe out of his way with a simple swing of his sword. Ike has no magic abilities and is (so far) incapable of using any weapon besides those classified as swords. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. amiibo Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Cloudsdale Tour Wave 3 Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Swordfighters